Fictions Fairy Tail
by Alex-Grey-Fullbuster
Summary: Après la bataille contre Alvarez pendant la soirée de la victoire
1. Chapitre 1

Dans le Royaume de Fiore, après la bataille d'Arbaless, tout le monde fête ensemble la victoire, en buvant, dansant, et chantant toute la soirée.

Grey venait de terminer de boire son verre de wisky. Il avait besoin de marcher et de prendre l'air. Il pensait à ce qui c'était passé contre Invel. Certes, il voulait la protéger mais il ne voulait pas que Jubia risque sa vie pour lui. Il ne voulait pas la perdre comme il a perdu ses parents et son maître Ul. Il ne voulait pas que cette tragédie se répète à nouveau.

En pensent à elle, il se demandait où elle était. Il ne l'avait pas vue de toute la soirée. Il devait lui donner une réponse. Sa réponse à lui, celle qu'il lui avait promis. Il baissa la tête à ses pensées, tout en soupirant. Oui, il en était sûr, il ne voulait plus qu'elle risque sa vie pour lui. Il n'avait pas le choix il devait lui mentir pour la protéger, même si après ça elle risquait de le détester, au moins, elle ne recommencerait pas.

Il finit par la trouver. Elle était là, assise sous un abre en regardant le ciel d'un air triste. Le mage de glace s'approcha doucement, l'observant, avant de finalement s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il dirigea son regard vers le ciel, tout comme elle. Il voulait lui parler mais elle l'avait devancé.

Jubia : Jubia aime être là, c'est calme et reposant.

Grey : Jubia... Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, le poing serré.

Jubia : Pourquoi Monsieur Grey est ici et pas à la fête ?

Grey : Pour te répondre, je te cherchais. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'est pas venue ? Je ne t'ai pas vue de la soirée.

Jubia : Jubia avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir à certaines choses.

Jubia : Est-ce que Monsieur Grey veut bien dire à Jubia sa réponse qu'il a promit ?

Il se doutait qu'elle allait lui demander ça. Il devait lui dire.

Grey : Écoute Jubia, commença-t-il en se levant, ne me dis pas que tu m'aime... Car jamais je ne pourrais te le dire... Oublies moi.

Jubia : ... Monsieur Grey...Ju-Jubia est désolée, dit-elle en levant pour courir, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues faisant trembler sa voix.

Le ciel s'assombrissait, la pluie commençait à tomber. C'était son œuvre à elle, elle pleurait à cause de lui. Mais il n'avait pas le choix que de lui mentir, c'était pour la protéger. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

A Suivre


	2. Chapitre 2

Une semaine plus tard, la pluie recouvrait toute la ville de Magnolia et n'avait pas cessée depuis. À la guilde de FairyTail, Natsu, Happy et Lucy vont s'asseoir au bar pour prendre un verre, que Mira leurs sert en les saluant. Remarquant l'air inquiet de la blonde, la barwomen l'interroge

Mirajane : Quelque chose ne va pas Lucy ? demande-t-elle inquiète

Lucy : Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'arrête pas de pleuvoir, on ne peut même pas partir en mission avec ce temps, lui explique-t-elle en s'affalant sur le comptoir, le visage triste dans ses bras.

Happy : Peut-être qu'elle est malade ? dis Happy en mangeant son poisson.

Tous réfléchissent un instant, avant que la démone ne rompe le silence.

Mira : Maintenant que tu le dis, remarque la mage transformiste, ça fait une semaine qu'on n'a pas vu Jubia, peut-être que la pluie vient d'elle ?! Lisanna , je vais m'en aller, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu peux prendre ma place s'il te plais ?

Lisanna : Bien-sûr Mira . dit-elle en souriant

Mira : Bien, merci. Lucy, viens avec moi, on va aller la voir à FairyHills pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien.

Lucy : Je te suis ! dit-elle en se levant

Les filles enfilent donc leurs vestes, et sortent de la guilde. Happy, lui, reste avec Natsu au bar, mais est quelque peu suspicieux.

Happy : Dis Natsu, tu crois que ça vient de Jubia ? demanda t-il inquiet

Natsu : Oui, j'en suis sûr, réponds le mage de feu, elle a la même odeur.

Happy: Tu crois que c'est à cause de Grey ?

Natsu : J'en ai bien peur, soupire-t-il en se levant. Viens Happy, je veux en avoir le cœur net. On va aller voir Grey. dit-il inquiet de la situation

Happy : Tu penses vraiment qu'il est chez lui ?

Natsu :Ouais, j'en suis même sûr !

Happy : Aye !

Lisanna, qui avait tout observé, arque un sourcil en les voyant partir.

Lisanna : Mais que font-ils tous

Les garçons partent alors de leur côté pour se rendre chez Grey.

Natsu : Il a dût se passer quelque chose... Grogne à moitié.

Happy : Oui mais quoi ? dit-il inquiet

Happy : Dis Natsu, demande Happy tristement, comment tu peux savoir que c'est Grey qui est derrière tout ça ?

Natsu : S'arrêta. Tu te rappelle du village où on a trouvés Jubia sous la pluie ? demanda t-il a son fidèle ami

Happy : Oui, je m'en souviens.

Natsu : Et bien c'était lui qui en était la cause.

Happy : Il a fait ça pour la protéger, dit le chat marchant à côté du dragon slayer.

Natsu : En courant...Ouais je sais... Il a dû lui dire quelque chose pour la protéger à nouveau... Il m'énerve à vouloir agir comme un abrutis ! dit-il en colére

Alors que Natsu, énervé de la situation, en pressant le pas.

A Suivre


	3. Chapitre 3

Du coté de Mirajane et Lucy, elles arrivent à FairyHills. Après avoir demandée où se trouve la chambre de Jubia, elles montent à l'étage et se retrouvent maintenant devant la porte.

Mira toque alors.

Mira : Jubia, ouvre, c'est nous, Lucy et Mirajane. dit-elle inquiète

Elles attendent un peu, mais pas de réponse, ni de porte qui s'ouvre.

Lucy : Peut-être qu'elle dort tu ne pense pas ?

Mira : Allons voir quand même. s'inquièta-t-elle pour la mage d'eau

La démone ouvre la porte et rentre alors dans l'appartement, qui paraît vide. Après une inspection des lieux, Lucy fait remarquer à Mirajane l'absence de la mage d'eau.

Lucy : On dirait qu'elle n'est pas ici.

Mira : On devrait aller voir le Maître peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose, dit-elle, inquiète.

Lucy : Oui, tu as raison.

Elles quittent donc Fairy Hills et partent en direction de la guilde.

Du coté de Natsu et Happy, ils arrivent devant la maison de Grey.

Natsu : Grey ouvre ! Je sais que tu es là ! Et que tu nous entends ! dit-il en hurlent

Happy : Je vais aller voir s'il n'y a pas une fenêtre d'ouverte . dit-il en volant

Natsu : Okay.

Dans la chambre de Grey

Grey : Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être bruyant celui-là. dit-il agacé par celui-ci

Happy : Entre par l'une des fenêtres ouverte et ouvre la porte. Et voilà. dit-il en ouvrant la porte

Natsu : Merci Happy, bon maintenant il faut le chercher. Entre dans l'appartement. Oooh Grey tu vas répondre à la fin ? dit-il a énervé par son rival

Natsu : Greyyy ?

Happy : Grey ?!

Grey ouvre la porte de sa chambre et sort

Grey : Tu vas la fermé et dégagé de chez moi par la même occasion dit-il énervé

Natsu : Désolé mon pote mais non on partira pas d'ici

Grey : tssss...Et je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demanda t-il froidement

Natsu : On est venu pour te parlé dit en s'asseyant sur le canapé

Happy : S'assoit sur les genoux de son maître.

Natsu : On voulait te parler de quelque chose...

Happy : Ou plutôt de quelqu'un !

Grey : De qui vous voulez me parler ?demanda t-il

Natsu/Happy : De la pluie/de Jubia. répondent-ils en même temps

Grey : Vous pouvez m'expliquer à la fin ?

Natsu : Tu sais très bien de qui je parle je te parle de Jubia tu vois pas que ça fait une semaine qu'il n'arrête pas de pleuvoir à ton avi qui est l'origine de ça tout c'est Jubia ?

Grey : Comment tu peux savoir que c'est elle ? le questionna t-il

Natsu : La pluie a la même odeur que Jubia. grogne-t-il, énervé de l'indifférence de son rival, en le prenant par le col.

Natsu: Maintenant tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule, Happy et moi nous savons que tu es à l'origine de tout ça, j'ai pas raison ? dit-il énervé par celui-ci

A Suivre


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour a tous désolé pour le retard j'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes ?

Je vous souhaite a tous une Bonne Année

Du côté de Natsu, Happy, et Grey, les trois se font face dans maison du mage de glace.

Grey : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !? réponda t-il froidement

Natsu : C'est notre amie tout simplement. Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? demande le rose en l'attrapant par le bras, montant lui aussi dans ses gonds.

Grey : Lâche moi Natsu. dit-il agacé pars celui-ci

Natsu : Non ne compte pas là-dessus. Jubia est notre camarade je te signale. dit-il sérieusement en lâchant pas l'affaire

Grey : Tu peux me lâcher. dit-il en souriant Je vais tout vous raconter. réponda t-il résigné

Natsu s'assoie alors sur le canapé, retenant ses nerfs, tandis qu'Happy s'installe sur ses genoux.

Natsu : On t'écoute.

Grey : C'était il y a une semaine. Je devais lui donner une réponse par rapport à ses sentiments.

Happy : Tu lui a donné quoi comme réponse ? demandat-il

Grey : Je lui ai dis : Ne me dis pas que tu m'aime car jamais je ne pourrais jamais te le dire. réponda t-il

Happy/Natsu : Quoiiii ??

Happy : Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Tu peux nous le dire ?dit-il agacé par le mage de glace

Natsu : Happy laisse moi m'en charger seul ! s'exclame-t-il en se levant pour prendre Grey par le col. Mais t'es con ma parole ! Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça ? Tout le monde voit que tu l'aime. Alors pourquoi lui avoir menti ? A quoi tu joue ? Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu pourras la protéger ?! TU ES TROP CON GREY. Tu vas la perdre si tu continue à jouer au con. dit-il en hurlent sur le son rival

Grey : Vous vouliez savoir pourquoi il pleuvait, et si c'était moi. Vous l'avez votre réponse. Maintenant cassez-vous de ma maison. réponda t-il énervé

Énervés, les trois mages se regardent, s'échangeant des regards noirs qui en disaient long sur leurs pensées.

Natsu : On ne va pas en rester là crois moi, viens Happy on s'en va . dit-il en mettent fin a l'heure conversation

Happy : Aye

Les garçons quittent alors la maison de Grey. Quant à elles, les filles sont retournées à la guilde, et viennent d'y rentrer. Elles sont trempées de la tête aux pieds.

Mira : Kinana tu peux nous apporter deux serviettes s'il te plait ? demanda t-elle

Kinana : Oui tout de suite, répondis la jeune fille en partant faire ce qu'on lui a demandé.

Lisanna : Je suppose que cette pluie est de Jubia. demanda-t-elle -elle tristement

Lucy : Oui, on est allées voir chez elle mais elle n'y était pas. explique-t-elle avec tristesse

Kinana revint avec les fameuses serviettes. Les filles la remercièrent en les prenant. Mira repris la conversation en ayant vu le maître boire dans un coin.

Mira : Maître, on a besoin de vous c'est à propos de Jubia.

Makarof : Venez on va en discuter dans mon bureau, dit-il en se levant pour marcher vers ladite pièce.

Lucy/Mira le suivirent

Makarof : * s'assoit *Asseyez-vous

Mira/Lucy : * s'assoient *

Pendant ce temps, Natsu et Happy sont toujours dehors.

Natsu : Il va m'entendre celui-là, dit-il, à bout de nerfs

On aurait pu voir une veine sortir de son front.

Happy : Calme toi Natsu. Je suis sûr qu'on va retrouver Jubia. dit-il en essayant de le calmer

Natsu : J'espère bien, souffla-t-il, se calmant à l'évocation de son amie, inquiet pour elle. Avec toute cette pluie, à coup sûr elle va sûrement être malade comme la dernière fois . dit-il inquiet

Happy : Oui tu as raison, il faut vite la retrouver.

Natsu : Ouais

Fin Chapitre 4 A suivre


	5. Chapitre 5

Les garçons sont rentrés, et aussi trempés de la tête aux pieds que les filles précédemment.

Lisanna : Kinana peux-tu apporter deux serviettes pour les garçons s'il te plait ? Dit-elle avec le sourire en les voyant arriver.

Kinana : Oui je te les apportes.

Natsu : Dit moi Lisanna t'aurais pas vue Lucy ? demande-t-il

Kinana : Séchez-vous sinon vous allez attraper froid, fit-elle en leurs tendant les serviettes.

Natsu/Happy : Merci Kinana, disent-ils en chœur, souriant, avant de se sécher.

Lisanna : Lucy est avec Mira dans le bureau du Maître . réponda t-elle

Natsu : Merci Lisanna.

Lisanna : Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose en attendant ?

Natsu : Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Happy : Je peux avoir du poisson ? demanda t-il

Lisanna : Je vous sert ça tout de suite.

Natsu : Bois pensivement. Dit Happy, tu pense qu'on devrait aller voir le maître pour leurs dire ce qu'il se passe ? s'interroge-t-il.

Happy : Mange son poisson. Oui ça serais le mieux .

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du maître...

Makarof : C'est délicat, Jubia ne voulait pas que je vous en parle mais puisque vous êtes là. Jubia a quitté la guilde . dit-il tristement

Lucy/Mira : Elle a pas fait ça !? dit-elles en coeur

Lucy : Maître vous savez pourquoi elle est partie de la guilde ? demanda-t-elle inquiet

Makarof : Non elle ne m'a rien dit à ce propos, mais je pense avoir ma petite idée là dessus.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvre.

... : Maître, je dois vous parler c'est à propos de Jubia. dit-il en pressement

... : Et de Grey.

Lucy/Mira/Makarof : Natsu, Happy ??

Lucy : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! S'interroge Lucy en se levant.

Natsu : On est venu vous parler à propos de Jubia.

Mira : Tu sais pourquoi elle est partie ?

Natsu/Happy : Elle a quittée la guilde ??

Lucy : * triste * Oui elle est partie.

Natsu : Greyyyy... Marmonne-t-il en serrant son poing.

Makarof : Natsu tu es allé voir Grey je suppose ??

Natsu : Oui. Je suis allé le voir avec Happy pour savoir si c'était à cause de lui qu'il pleuvait.

Makarof : Et...?

Happy : * s'assoit sur les genoux de Lucy * Grey a dit à Jubia qu'elle ne devait pas lui dire qu'elle l'aime car jamais il ne pourrait lui dire.

Mira/Lucy : Il a dit çaaa ?!

Mira : Mais c'est horrible ! Donc c'est à cause de lui qu'il pleut et que Jubia est partie.

Lucy : Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi.

Makarof : * bras croisés * Huummm... Mirajane tu vas aller me chercher Grey.

Mira : Tout de suite Maître * sort du bureau *

Makarof : Quant à toi Natsu tu pars avec Happy et Lucy. Essayez de trouver Jubia, elle ne doit pas être loin, enfin je l'espère.

Natsu/ Happy : Aye.

Lucy : On va la trouver, vous en faite pas.

Natsu : Le vieux vous allez faire quoi de Grey ?

Makarof : Il sera puni. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi quelle sera sa punition mais tout d'abord il faut trouver cette petite. Vous pouvez y allez.

Natsu Happy et Lucy sortent du bureau, prennent leurs affaires et sortent de la Guilde à la recherche de Jubia.

Mirajane marche sous la pluie avec son parapluie en direction de chez Grey. Elle arrive devant chez lui et sonne à sa porte.

Mirajane : Grey c'est Mirajane ouvre moi.

Grey ouvre la porte d'un air fatigué.

Grey : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Mira ? dit-il fatigué.

Mira : C'est le Maître qui m'envoie te chercher il veut te voir tout de suite.

Grey : * soupir * Ok... Attend moi là je vais prendre mes affaires.

Mira : Ne prends pas trop de temps.

Grey : Très bien, soupire-t-il en prenant ses affaires, on peut y aller.

Il ferme ensuite la porte à clé.

Mirajane reprends donc sa route avec Grey les mains dans les poches en direction de la Guilde dans un silence total, seule la pluie pour les accompagner


	6. Chapitre 6

Natsu tenta de sentir l'odeur de sa camarade accompagné de Happy et Lucy, toujours sous la pluie qui devenait de plus en plus forte.

Happy : Natsu, gémit le chat. Il pleut de plus en plus, dit-il trempé, ayant du mal a avancer.

Lucy : On ne voit plus rien avec ce temps, on devrait attendre que ça se calme vous croyez pas !? dit-elle trempé

Natsu : Si on s'arrête je vais perdre sa trace, mais d'un autre côté tu as raison Luce on devrait attendre que la tempête se calme, je sens toujours l'odeur de Jubia.

Lucy : Tu pense qu'elle est toujours là ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

Happy : Lucy tu pense que Jubia a vraiment quitté la guilde ?

Natsu : Je suis pas vraiment sûr, dit-il avec incertitude, le vieux a dit que Jubia avait quitter la guilde donc il est propable qu'elle soit déjà plus là malgré le fait que je sente encore sont odeur.

Lucy : J'espère que rien ne lui est arrivée, souffle Lucy. dit-elle de plus plus soucieuse pour son amie.

Natsu : Tout ça c'est de la faute de ce crétin d'exhibitionniste. dit-il énerve pars le comportement du mage de glace

Du côté de Mirajane et Grey qui continuent de marcher en direction de la Guilde.

Grey : Atchouuuum

Mira : Tout va bien Grey ? Tien il pleut encore plus que tout à l'heure. dit-elle en regardent la pluie

Grey : Ouais, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'on a parlé de moi. Ouais dit-il en regardent la pluie tristement.

Ils arrivent à la Guilde tout mouillés.

Lisanna : Mira et Grey. s'exclamat-elle en les voyant trempés de la tête au pied. Attendez je vais vous chercher des serviettes.

Mira : Merci Lisanna

Lisanna : Tenez

Mira : Merci Lisanna. Soupire s'asseyant.

Grey : Merci, marmona-t-il en s'essuyant.

Mira : Dès que tu as fini de te sécher tu iras voir le Maître il t'attend dans son bureau c'est compris ?

Grey : Ok.

Mira : J'ai pas entendu . dit-elle avec un regard noir

Grey : D'accord.

Mira : Très bien.

Grey termina de se sécher avant de partir devant le bureau du Maître pour toquer à la porte.

Makarov : Entrez, dit le vieux avant de voir que c'était Grey, tiens te voilà, je t'attendais, assieds toi, on doit parler tout les deux ! s'exclama-t-il pas très content de lui.

Grey fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Natsu, Lucy et Happy se sont mit à l'abri de la pluie mais un coup de tonnerre les a surpris.

Lucy : Ahhh, cria la blonde de peur en se jetant les bras de son ami.

Natsu : Ça vas aller Luce? dit-il inquiet

Lucy : O..ouii, ça va aller ça ma juste surprise, tu pense que Jubia peut faire des orages ? demanda-t-elle.

Natsu : Je pense que oui si elle contrôle la pluie elle peut forcément faire des orages ça doit être lié à ses émotions. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est plus ici.

Happy : Comment ça ?!! S'écria t-il étonné.

Lucy : Tu crois qu'elle est partie de Magnolia ?

Natsu : J'en ai bien peur. dit-il tristement.

De l'autre côté de la ville.

Makarov : Assis toi. Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici ? demande t-il

Grey : C'est à propos de Jubia. fit-il, en baissant tristement la tête.

Makarov : C'est exact, j'ai demandé à Lucy, Happy et Natsu de partir à sa recherche. l'informat-il de la situation

Grey : Je vois. dit-il tristement.

Du côté de Natsu, Lucy et Happy

Happy : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Natsu : Tout ça c'est de la faute de cet enfoiré de congélo. dit-il en colére par son rival

Grey : Atchouuummm.

Makarov : Tout vas bien Grey ?

Grey : Heuu... oui ça va...J'ai l'impressionque quelqu'un a parlé de moi. pensa-t-il

Lucy : Natsuu ! cria t-elle sur son coéquipier

Natsu : Quoi ?? C'est bien vrai Luce tu vas pas le défendre quand même. se plaint-il.

Lucy : Je ne le défends pas, je lui en veux aussi je te signale. commence-t-elle à s'énerver.

Happy : Natsu Lucy calmez vous ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on retrouvera Jubia. dit-il inquiet que ses deux amis se disputent comme ça

Natsu : Tu as raison Happy, désolé Luce.

Lucy : C'est rien Natsu on est tous inquiet pour Jubia et si elle est partie, où est-ce qu'on pourrait la trouver ? dit-elle tristement

Natsu: Allez Luce ne soit pas triste on va la trouver. dit-il en la réconfortant

Natsu: Je sais pas peut-être que le vieux sait des choses que nous ne savons pas. Ne t'inquiète pas on devrait aller le voir. sourit-il en caressant la tête de son amie blonde. d'accord Luce ?!

Lucy : Oui tu as raison. sourit-elle

Happy : Allons-y.

A Suivre


	7. Chapitre 7

Natsu, Lucy et Happy décident de retourner à la Guilde pour essayer d'en savoir plus en parlant avec leur Maître.

Au même moment dans le bureau du Maître qui discute avec Grey.

Makarov : Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça dit-il calmement. Mais si tu penses que tu vas arriver à la protéger de cette manière tu te trompes

Grey : Je le sais dit-il la tête baissé les mains serré entre elle.

Makarov : Le temps que Natsu Lucy et Happy reviennent tu n'auras plus de mission à Moins que tu veuilles réellement la retrouver et tout lui expliquer

Grey : * étonné * Je sais pas si je pourrais la retrouver et si elle voudra m'écouter dit-il tristement

Makarov : Convains-la de t' écouter. En attendant l'équipe de Natsu tu seras suspendu de mission c'est compris

Grey : Je comprend, souffle-t-il, la tête baissé tristement.

Quelque part dans les montagnes enneigé à l'est de Magnolia. Une fille au cheveux bleus , assise tristement sur un rocher en neigé

Jubia : Ça fait mal, Jubia pensait que Mons... non Jubia ne doit plus l'appeler comme ça dit-elle tristement Jubia doit appeler Grey tout court... Jubia pensait que Grey avait des sentiments ,

Jubia s'est trompée,dit-elle en pleure et en serrant sa main contre son cœur, avant de regarder autour d'elle, où se trouve Jubia dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux, il faut que Jubia trouve un abris avant qu'il y est une tempête de neige.

Elle se leva et reprit la route à la recherche d'un abris.

Dans la Guilde de Magnolia *

Du côté de Natsu Lucy et Happy, ceux-ci rentrent dans la Guilde encore trempés par la pluie.

Mira : Natsu Lucy Happy s'exclamat-elle. Attendez ici je vais vous chercher des serviettes et ensuite vous irez à l'infirmerie vous changer sinon vous allez tomber malades en gardant vos vêtements mouillés.

Lucy / Natsu : Merci Mira

Mirajane arriva en courant et donna les serviettes à ses camarades mouillés.

Lucy / Happy /Natsu : Merci Mira

Mira : Vous ne l'avez toujours pas trouvée ?

Lucy / Happy : Non, dirent en même temps les deux en baissant la tête tristement d'un même mouvement.

Natsu : Elle n'est plus à Magnolia.

... : Qui n'est plus à Magnolia ?

La Guilde : Gadjeel !!

Gadjeel : He he he Oui c'est moi, sourit-il, vous en faites une tête !!

Lily : Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demande le chat les bras croisés.

Happy : Lily ! ! Dit-il étonné de le voir


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour a tous merci pour vos commentaires sa me fais plaisir

voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plairas

Gadjeel : Vous pouvez me dire qui est partie ?

Lucy : * serre ses mains tristement * C'est Jubia elle est partie dit-elle tristement

Gadjeel : Attends tu veux dire qu'elle est partie en mission. Elle n'aurait quand même pas...dit-il énervé

Natsu : * le coupe * Elle a quitté la Guilde Gadjeel dit-il énervé

Gadjeel : Mais pourquoi ?

... : À cause de moi

Gadjeel : Greyyy !! * le prend par le col * Espèce d'enfoiré !! Qu'est ce que tu lui a encore fait dit-il en colére

Grey : Vas-y frappe moi si tu veux je m'en fiche dit-il désintéressé.

Makarov : Calme toi Gadjeel, il a comprit la leçon

Gadjeel : * le lâche * T'es un enfoiré tu le sais dit-il énervé

Makarov : Natsu Lucy et Happy si vous êtes ici c'est que vous n'avez pas trouvés Jubia

Natsu / Lucy / Happy : Non désolé dit-ils tristement

Natsu : On sait qu'elle n'est plus à Magnolia, a cause de la pluie je n'arrive plus a sentir son odeur

Makarov : Merci Natsu, vous arrêtez les recherche

Natsu / Happy / Lucy : Mais pourquoi ??? dit-ils sans comprendre

Makarov : Ce n'est pas à vous de réparer les bétises de Grey c'est lui même qui va s'en charger c'est à cause de lui que Jubia est partie alors c'est à lui de réparer ce qu'il a fait

Gadjeel : Je ne suis pas d'accord dit-il en colére

Makarov : Écoute Gadjeel je sais que tu es proche de Jubia mais ce n'est pas à toi de réparer cela ,c'est bien compris

Toutes la Guildes sauf Grey : Oui

Makarov : Vous pouvez tous y aller


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour merci encore pour les commentaires voici le chapitre 9 j'espère que sa vous plairas aussi

Pv Grey

Il décida de sortir de la Guilde sans rien dire à personnes, il en avait marre, il s'était fait engueuler par Natsu. Depuis quand Natsu savait réfléchir lui, qui fonçait toujours tête baissé, cela prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il en avait l'air et Gadjeel qui lui aussi allait lui faire la leçon, ça en était trop pour lui. Alors il parti de la Guilde.

Il avait un long voyage à préparer. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve Jubia peu importe ce qu'il se passerait par la suite, il en assumerait les conséquence et puis il devait s'expliquer et aussi S'excuser auprès d'elle.

Le Maître avait raison ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il la protégerai ,on contraire cela ne fera que la blesser d'avantage.

point de vue extérieur

Il marchait en direction de chez lui, Les yeux rivés sur le ciel toujours gris avec l'apparition de quelque flocon de neige, il ne pleuvait plus c'était déjà ça.

Comment est-ce possible se demandait-il. Ce qui le fit s'arrêter.Cela lui rappelais des souvenirs .

Et Natsu avais raison Jubia n'était plus à Magnolia. * soupir silencieusement les mains dans les poches *.

Arrivé chez Lui il décida de prendre une douche Afin de se calmer .

Il était tellement en colère en vers lui même de lui avoir menti de la sorte. Il n'aurais jamais du lui dire ça pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse le con ?

Il a perdu Ul en voulant se venger de la mort de ses parents, et maintenant il allait perdre Jubia .

Il appuya son front contre la paroi et serra les dents, la colère montait en lui.

Grey sentit ses phalanges lui picoter et regarda sa main. Il s'était ouvert, une plaie béante. Il passa alors sa main sous l'eau glacée. Au moins, ça le calmerait un peu c'était de faute il regrettait tellement que des larmes commençait à menacé de couler.

Pourquoi pleurait-il ? C'était de ça faute si Jubia est partie et qu'elle souffrait, il en avais pas le droit.

Perturbé il décida sortis de la douche.

Après s' être habillé il prépara son sac de voyage et sorti une carte afin de savoir dans quel direction il irait . Même si il ne savais pas par où commencer les recherches il devais envisager toutes les possibilités d'où elle pourrait se trouver.

Si je veux la protéger comme il se doit je dois absolument devenir plus fort. dit-il déterminé

Tandis que sa détermination s emparait de son esprit.

Il s'endormit, le corps fatigué.

À Suivre


End file.
